


Will you still love me tomorrow?

by ramenluvwithu



Series: Every you, every me. [1]
Category: Filth (2012), Shame (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bruce or Carole?, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fetish, M/M, i need to stop with the tag thing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenluvwithu/pseuds/ramenluvwithu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos los jueves, Brandon lo recogía en un Audi plateado y lo llevaba al primer hotel que se les salía al paso.</p><p>Pero aquel jueves, Brandon fue a recogerlo en su Audi plateado, y las cosas fueron diferentes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you still love me tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> _Hallo!_
> 
> Aunque no pensaba decir nada, me he percatado de que todo esto necesita una explicación, así que trataré de ser lo más breve posible: este _one shot_ es el inicio de una serie que estará centrada en los distintos personajes interpretados por Michael Fassbender y James McAvoy. _Crossovers, long story short_. He decidido empezar con mi pairing favorito después del Cherik, y espero poder continuar con este pequeño proyecto pronto. Gracias por leer, ante todo.
> 
> Y sé que ya dejará de parecerle especial, pero quiero dedicárselo al Charles de mi Erik, porque esta idea es más suya que mía.

Todos los jueves, Brandon lo recogía en un Audi plateado y lo llevaba al primer hotel que se les salía al paso. No recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba ya haciendo eso, y tampoco conseguía explicarse el por qué. Podría haber pasado tanto un mes como un año desde la primera vez que lo había visto, y en cierto punto el tiempo había comenzado a transcurrir de manera distinta para él, aunque tampoco importaba.

No sabía qué había visto en él. Es decir: si estaba dispuesto a pagar por sexo, ¿por qué pagar por un hombre vestido de mujer que estaba todos los jueves en el mismo rincón del mismo callejón? Ni siquiera era homosexual.

Sabía que la primera vez se encontraba en una situación en la que su deseo sexual estaba descontrolado, poseyendo sus actos, como casi siempre. Podría acostarse con cualquiera, tener sexo donde fuese, y aquel hombre era lo único que se había cruzado en su camino, dispuesto a todo lo que le demandase, con la voz de alguien que lleva mucho tiempo vagando por un desierto y que suplica por un vaso de agua. Entonces, tenía una explicación, ¿por qué seguía haciéndolo, pues?

Se descubrió pensando en él por el día, mientras estaba en el trabajo, cuando se masturbaba por las mañanas. Especialmente cuando se masturbaba. Pensaba en aquellos labios rojizos alrededor de su pene, lamiendo y chupando, aquellos ojos del color del cielo mirándolo fijamente mientras lo hacía, aumentando su excitación. Probablemente no era al primer hombre, ni tampoco al último, al que le hacía una felación, pero, oh, demonios, tenía talento para ello. Nunca le había besado; era la única condición que le había puesto. Aquella insaciable y sumisa criatura no quería contacto con otros labios a cambio de dinero. Tampoco le había dicho nunca cómo se llamaba; cualquier alusión a ello era respondida por un silencio inquebrantable. Brandon nunca pensó que eso fuese un problema, como tampoco pensó que sería un problema el no poder abrazarlo por las noches y dormir a su lado. No, nunca pensó que nada de eso fuese necesario.

Pero aquel jueves, Brandon fue a recogerlo en su Audi plateado, y las cosas fueron diferentes.  
Entró en el coche sin necesidad de que Brandon le dijese nada. Tenía los ojos fijos hacia el frente, como si estuviese pensando en algo con intensidad. Como siempre, llevaba aquel par de tacones negros, el abrigo largo que se ajustaba a su cintura y caía elegantemente hasta sus rodillas y aquella peluca rubia, corta y ondulada. Y sí, también aquella espesa barba pelirroja. Brandon pensaba que sin ella, tal vez podría llegar a engañar a alguien con respecto a su sexo, pero también pensaba que sería un crimen deshacerse de ella. A él, parecía no importarle en absoluto.

Casi nunca hablaba, y Brandon había aprendido a no decir nada hasta llegar al destino del día. Era lo mejor para ambos, dado lo incómoda que se podía volver la situación. Al fin y al cabo, todo eran negocios: las formalidades y la frivolidades eran algo innecesario.

No fueron a un hotel, aquel día, no. Él no preguntó nada cuando cuando Brandon lo llevó a un edificio particular en lugar del acostumbrado hotel de turno, cuando lo metió en un ascensor, aprovechando el trayecto para introducir una mano bajo su vestido ávida por explorar, cuando le abrió la puerta de su hogar y lo hizo entrar, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo. No preguntó nada, pero sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? - Brandon lo miró levantando una ceja, viendo la inexpresividad en su rostro, tratando de procesar que estaba en la casa de aquel hombre con el que llevaba meses acostándose.  
\- Eh... no, en absoluto. Nunca pensé que vendríamos aquí. Pensé que estarías... - Se dio cuenta de que había hablado más de lo que debía. Poco profesional. Demasiado delator.  
\- ¿... casado? ¿Prometido? Oh, no. Soy un hombre soltero, y no hay nada que disfrute más que estar contigo. - Él no era el único consciente de estar hablando más de lo que debería; los ojos de Brandon huyeron, conscientes de que no debería estar diciéndole eso a un hombre del que no sabía nada, con el que simplemente se acostaba. - Lo siento - añadió, acto seguido.  
\- Eh. Está bien. No te preocupes, no pasa nada. - Puso una mano en el rostro de Brandon, atravesándolo con aquellos ojos que siempre lo llevaban a pensar en cosas sucias y placenteras, pero que en aquel momento evocaban cosas más dulces y dolorosas. Su voz había bajado unas décimas, manteniendo aquel delicioso acento escocés suyo que a Brandon le hacía perder la cabeza. Se acercó a él hasta que apoyó la frente sobre la suya, y por un momento Brandon pensó que lo besaría, pero eso no podía suceder. _Él_ dibujó una sonrisa débil en el rostro, y Brandon se percató de que tal vez estaba enamorado. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, al igual que tampoco entendía por qué se dedicaba a aquello, pero no había nada sobre su persona que no le gustase. Incluso el hecho de acostarse con alguien que no fuese aquel hombre al que pagaba ya no le agradaba tanto, y eso era mucho teniendo en cuenta que su compulsión sexual apenas lo dejaba respirar.

Quería besar sus labios, y quería dormir noches enteras enterrado en las constelaciones de sus pecas. Quería saber su nombre, y llamarlo hasta que se le acabase la voz. Quería que nunca se volviese a acostar con alguien que no se llamase Brandon Sullivan.

 _Él_ se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó caer al suelo. Empujó a Brandon contra la pared más cercana y comenzó a morder y lamer su cuello, dejándole las marcas rojizas de sus dientes por doquier, contrastando con la palidez de su piel, mientras que sus manos se paseaban por debajo de su camiseta, dedos curiosos sobre músculos y piel de gallina. El corazón de Brandon comenzó a latir rápidamente, presa de la excitación. Lo atrajo hacia sí sujetándolo por la cintura, hasta que entre ellos no hubo ninguna distancia, como si fuesen una sola persona. _Él_ pudo notar la erección de Brandon sobre las capas de ropa que separaban sus pieles, y recordó las ganas que tenía de volver a verlo, de tener sexo con él como si el mundo estuviese a punto de acabarse y no hubiese un mañana.

Brandon lo empujó, cogiéndolo del brazo y llevándolo casi a rastras hasta su habitación, dejándolo caer sobre la cama, poniéndose sobre él, comenzando a arrancarse la ropa mutuamente como si las prendas estuviesen ardiendo, quedando ambos en ropa interior, _él_ todavía con aquellas medias negras que llevaba bajo el vestido y que conjuntaban con aquella prenda de lencería negra que llevaba puesta, lo único que le separaba del ansia a punto de explotar de Brandon.

Nunca lo había hecho, pero Brandon le quitó la peluca, sorprendiéndose por el hecho de que su cabello fuese castaño y no pelirrojo, como había pensado por el color de su barba. Seguía con la necesidad de hacer de aquella ocasión algo distinto. Como fuese, en realidad, tampoco importaba: ahora solo podía pensar en su mano introduciéndose bajo la tela, comenzando a masturbarlo, siendo consciente de que no era el único con una erección incontrolable. Volvía a tener ganas de apresar su labio inferior entre sus dientes, y se recordaba que no podía hacerlo.

\- Quiero que hagas lo que mejor sabes hacer - susurró en su oído, tratando de no dejarse llevar por el sonido de los gemidos que el otro estaba haciendo.

No necesitaba dar más explicaciones, porque siempre había sido así, y siempre habían hecho lo mismo: el otro hombre acabó de desnudar a Brandon y se colocó cerca de su entrepierna, comenzando a lamer su pene de aquella manera que le hacía perder la cabeza, sus dos ojos tan azules fijos en él como si fuese la única cosa en el mundo. Brandon pensaba en lo bien que se le daba fingir, en cómo le hacía creer que de verdad lo deseaba como a nada. Las oleadas de placer lo inundaban, desde cada vez que tocaba la punta de su pene hasta que llegaba a la base, pensando en que al menos así ya no deseaba con todas sus fuerzas besar sus labios, sino que solo quería que aquello durase para siempre, su lengua serpenteando, a punto de ser reemplazada por tan codiciados labios, succionando, todavía lamiendo, casi a punto de llevarlo al orgasmo.

Sabía que tenía que pararlo; no quería correrse todavía.

\- Quiero... - le costaba hablar, todavía recibiendo una de las mejores felaciones de su vida. Él contestó levantándose, quedando a la altura de su rostro; Brandon volvió a pensar en lo natural que habría sido besarlo en ese momento, pero se contuvo mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.  
\- Dime. Sabes que haré todo lo que me pidas. - Le mordió el cuello, y Brandon pensó que eso no era verdaderamente cierto, aún y a pesar de que la excitación le nublaba el juicio.  
\- Quiero estar dentro de ti. Ahora. Quiero follarte.

Sonrió, dejándole tomar el control de la situación, como siempre, no sin antes acercarle un bote de lubricante que había traído consigo. Brandon tomó una considerable cantidad del producto antes de introducir uno de sus dedos en aquel hombre que le hacía perder los sentidos, tratando de recuperar un cuidado que nunca había tenido, besando su hombro, escuchándolo gemir mientras que susurraba su nombre, con aquel acento suyo que descubrió le excitaba más de lo que debería.

Lo penetró, una vez hubo acomodado su entrada para que la introducción de su pene fuese factible y no dolorosa, con embestidas lentas pero profundas, sus respiraciones acompasadas, los gemidos y el placer. Estaba húmedo y estrecho, y cada vez era como la primera, algo que le hacía recordar que sus pulmones necesitaban oxígeno.

Quería que durase para siempre, pero sabía que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, de venirse en su interior y de culminar aquel momento que solo podría calificar de fantástico. Sabía que podría no hacer otra cosa durante el resto de su vida que no fuese acostarse con aquel hombre y todo estaría bien, y darse cuenta de eso fue algo importante en su vida.

Llegó como si se tratasen de fuegos artificiales. Dejó escapar un gemido demasiado alto mientras que notaba cómo lo inundaba con su semen, y se sentía como el Paraíso. Volvió a colocar una mano alrededor de su pene y continuó con aquella masturbación que había comenzado antes y que no había terminado, dejando que cubriese su mano con el semen una vez _él_ también se hubo corrido. Una vez ambos hubieron acabado, todavía sin salir de su interior, Brandon besó uno de sus hombros, impregnándose del olor a sexo de su cuerpo, aquellas preciosas pecas salpicadas por toda su piel. Cada vez estaba más cerca de dejarlo solo de nuevo, y eso no era justo porque lo quería en su cama para siempre.

Se levantó y fue hasta el baño, trayendo toallas y papel para que ambos pudiesen acomodarse. Una vez hubieron acabado, Brandon se acostó en cama, al lado de aquel misterio suyo, que se había quedado mirando el techo fijamente, como si hubiese descubierto algo, al igual que había hecho en el coche, cuando lo fue a recoger. Brandon rodeó su cintura y besó su mejilla, a falta de sus labios.

\- Me llamo Bruce - dijo, simplemente, todavía sin apartar sus ojos de la pintura blanca del techo.  
\- Me alegro de conocerte al fin, Bruce - sonrió Brandon. Todo en aquella velada había sido diferente, especial, y ya no solo por su empeño en que así fuese, por lo que ya ni siquiera se preguntaba por el verdadero significado de aquella revelación, aunque no pudo ocultar lo feliz que le hacía saber al fin su nombre, tener algo con lo que llamar a sus más profundos deseos. Cuando le había dicho que se alegraba de conocerlo, era porque realmente pensaba que ese era el principio de todo. Le quería aunque no sabía nada de él, y no podía esperar a saberlo todo, le gustase o no.

Bruce se giró, quedando cara a cara con Brandon, todavía ambos desnudos, sus pieles en contacto directo bajo la sábana. Todavía tenía maquillaje en sus ojos, emborronados por el sudor, haciendo un contraste exquisito del negro del lápiz con el azul de sus ojos. Estiró una mano y acarició el rostro de Brandon con la punta de los dedos.

\- No tienes ni idea de cuánto me gustas. No quiero que me pagues. Hoy no. - Era como si aquello le hubiese costado un mundo, y se acurrucó contra su pecho, como si no quisiera verlo a la cara después de haberlo dicho. Brandon enterró los dedos en su cabello, acariciándolo, con un ciento de preguntas que ya ni siquiera necesitaban respuesta. Tal vez sus deseos no distaban demasiado de ser cumplidos.

Tomando una honda bocanada de aire, Brandon levantó la cabeza de Bruce tomándolo por la barbilla, y mirándolo una vez más como si buscase un consentimiento mudo, lo besó.

No se iría aquella noche. No.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si necesitaba explicarlo, pero el hecho de que aparezca tantas veces el pronombre _él_ en cursiva es por la necesidad de hacer más fácil la lectura, debido al hecho de que no conocemos el nombre del personaje hasta más adelante.


End file.
